Gem experiment
by Ai Higurashi
Summary: "No soy humana. Tampoco soy una gema. Ya no sé qué soy" Cuando Angel Aura abrió los ojos a la luz del sol después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada nunca imaginó que su vida se entrelazaría con la de las Gemas de Cristal hasta el punto de unirse a su siempre creciente família. Pero la vida de un experimento gema nunca es fácil. ATENCIÓN:Puede contener menciones de sangre.
1. Terremotos devastadores

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer intento de escribir Fanfiction. Esta historia empieza justo antes de "Gem Harvest" y, aunque es una historia Canon-divergente (Creo que se llama así), puede contener guiños a los capítulos posteriores a éste, así que no digáis que no os he avisado. Agradeceré cualquier comentario, constructivo o no (no os paséis porfa).**

 **Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, y no soy ella (ojalá), así que a mí sólo me pertenece mi Oc Angel Aura.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis tanto cómo yo al imaginarlo jejeje**

 **Y, sin más dilación que empiece la aventura, Angel Aura os espera!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Terremotos devastadores, preludio de cambios.**

La tierra se estremecía violentamente, el mar crepitaba, las casas se hundían cómo las piedras que los niños tiraban al océano. El terremoto más devastador visto hasta la fecha en Ciudad Playa debería haberse cobrado muchísimas víctimas. Debería. Los civiles se encontraban en medio de la playa, a salvo, alertados a tiempo por las Gemas de Cristal, quienes se encontraban un poco apartados del grupo.

"Probabilidades de una brecha en el aparcamiento de la Gran Rosquilla: 38%"- Dijo Granate, con una mano en sus gafas de sol. Perla, Amatista, Steven y Greg intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

"¿No hay alguna otra probabilidad?"- Dijo Perla, esperanzada.

"Probabilidad de que el terremoto pase sin ningún incidente: 61%. Probabilidad de un tsunami: 1%. Este último es el que tiene peores resultados"

"Bueno, sólo es un 1%, la posibilidad de que eso suceda es de uno entre cien, podemos estar tranquilos"- soltó Greg con una risita nerviosa, de espaldas al océano. Todas las gemas abrieron los ojos, horrorizadas. Granate se quitó las gafas. – "Hablé antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?"- Greg se volteó, para encontrarse con una ola inmensa que se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante. -"Oh dios mío"-. Los ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa desesperaron.

Ronaldo sacó la cámara, dispuesto a reportar en directo para su blog el desastre. Su hermano pequeño lloraba abrazado a su padre. Todos buscaron consuelo de sus últimos momentos en sus seres queridos. Greg abrazó fuertemente a su hijo. Las gemas permanecieron a su lado.

La ola se precipitó hacia ellos… y, de repente, toda el agua formó una enorme bola suspendida en el aire. Todos miraron asombrados cómo el milagro se producía. El agua se arremolinó en un torbellino. En el centro divisaron una silueta esbelta azulada que parecía bailar en medio del agua. El torbellino se alejó hacia el horizonte, desapareciendo en la distancia y volviendo al mar, dejando a la figura suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de descender suavemente con la ayuda de alas hechas de agua.

"¡LAPIS!"- gritó Steven arrojándose a sus brazos. Todos los humanos observaban incrédulos hasta que volvieron a la realidad.

"¡ES LA GEMA QUE ROBÓ EL OCÉANO!"- Exclamó Lars señalándola. Lapislázuli se preparó para la pelea. Pero no estaba preparada para el montón de gente que la arrolló para agradecerle. En menos de un segundo se encontraba en medio de una multitud que la abrazaba.

"Eeeh… ¿Deberíamos sacarla de ahí, no?" – Dijo Perla, un poco preocupada por la seguridad de la gema azul.

"Nah, déjala se está divirtiendo." – Le restó importancia Amatista.

"Sí, ella está bien. Creo"- rio Steven. Hasta que vio el brazo de Lapis saliendo del tumulto, buscando ayuda- "¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que sacarla! ¡Tranquila Lapis, ya voy! ¡Steven al rescate!".- Granate sólo sonrió, volviéndose a poner las gafas. El plan había sido un éxito.

* * *

El terremoto también había afectado la guardería Beta.

Algunos agujeros se habían derrumbado. La mayoría de los inyectores habían quedado destrozados. Una entrada que había quedado oculta durante miles de años salió a la luz. O a la poca luz que se filtraba en medio del polvo levantado. Una silueta se deslizó entre las penumbras, sollozando. Después de guardar algo en la gema azul pálido que se encontraba en su pecho, enderezó su cuerpo, se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a avanzar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde, Ciudad Playa seguía en reconstrucción. La gente se movía de un lado para otro, acabando de arreglar un tejado, colocando algún mueble o simplemente ayudando a los vecinos. Absolutamente nadie se percató de la figura solitaria femenina que se desplazaba por la playa penosamente. La chica se movía lentamente, pero notó que sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecían. Sus piernas flaquearon bajo su peso mientras divisaba un enorme monumento de piedra que representaba una mujer de muchos brazos.

No muy lejos de allí las Gemas de Cristal se encontraban luchando contra una gema corrupta.

"Esto no me gusta nada"- murmuró Perla. Granate sólo hizo una mueca.

"Venga hombre, esto tiene que ser una broma."- Escupió Amatista.

"¡Chicaaas! ¡Bajadme de aquí! ¡Esto no es divertido!"- Lloró Steven, completamente envuelto por un enorme tentáculo de calamar. La gema corrupta tenía el aspecto de un enorme calamar gigante, cuyos tentáculos gigantes estaban revestidos de una coraza de púas. Los había pillado desprevenidos. Ahora amenazaba con aplastar a Steven con sus poderosos tentáculos si las gemas se acercaban o intentaban atacarlo. Lentamente el calamar gigante se desplazó hacia atrás.

"¡SE LO ESTÁ LLEVANDO MAR ADENTRO!"- Gritaron Granate y Amatista a la vez.- "¡MI BEBÉ!"- Sollozó Perla.

De repente, un enorme boomerang cortó el tentáculo que amenazaba a Steven. Las Gemas se miraron entre sí. Por el rabillo del ojo captaron una silueta que, rápida cómo un rayo, se situó a la cabeza del calamar. La silueta bailó entre los tentáculos, esquivando y cortando, hasta que hizo que el monstruo volviera a su gema seccionando el tentáculo que mantenía a Steven atrapado con un golpe preciso de boomerang. Al desaparecer el calamar, Steven y el personaje misterioso quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Steven cogió la gema y redujo la velocidad de su caída, pero su salvador se precipitó hacia abajo, aparentemente sin sentido. Inmediatamente Granate saltó y los cogió a ambos, depositándolos en la blanda arena unos instantes después. Todos formaron un círculo alrededor del desconocido que se encontraba tumbado inconsciente.

"Es una chica humana"- Se sorprendió Perla.

"Wow, no sabía que los humanos pudieran saltar 17 metros. O cortar tentáculos tan gruesos. O…" – rio Amatista.

"No pueden"- La cortó Granate.- "Ella tenía un arma, pero después de que el calamar monstruo hizo 'poof 'no había ni rastro de ella."

"¿Quieres decir que ella puede ser una gema?"- preguntó Steven confuso. Amatista negó con la cabeza.

"Ella no tiene gema"

"Pero…"- insistió Steven.

"Ella es claramente humana, Steven. Aunque esto es algo confuso…"- dijo Perla algo pensativa.

Todos observaron a la chica en busca de más pistas. Era de estatura media y esbelta. El pelo, negro como el carbón, caía largo formando suaves ondas cubriendo los hombros hasta casi llegar a la cintura, algunos mechones destacaban sobre el rostro pálido, una coleta sobresalía del lado derecho de la cabeza. Llevaba puesto un kimono corto sin mangas de tonalidades pálidas de azul, rosa y lila, junto con unas mangas largas y amplias de los mismos colores atadas a los antebrazos. Las medias, de la misma tonalidad, llegaban hasta los muslos, semiocultas por unas botas altas de cuero negro. Toda ella estaba cubierta de magulladuras y sus ropas estaban llenas de roturas y agujeros, como si acabara de salir de un derrumbamiento. La tierra y suciedad que la cubrían contribuían a acrecentar esa opinión.

"Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejarla así"- Decidió Granate, anticipándose a la demanda de Steven y cargando a la chica.

"¡Yaaaaay! Tenemos invitados"- Celebró Steven. Amatista lo secundó.

"¿Estas segura de esto, Granate?"- preguntó Perla- "Ella puede ser peligrosa"

"No veo ninguna posibilidad de que sea un problema en el futuro"- mintió Granate. Pero para sus adentros temblaba. La llegada de esta simple humana había cambiado absolutamente todos los futuros. Hicieran lo que hicieran, sus destinos se habían entrelazado. – "Todo va a salir bien"- pensó.- "Vamos a darle una oportunidad".

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Alabanzas? ¿Fallos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Indiferencia? Todo en la bandeja de comentarios ; )**


	2. Nada es lo que parece

**Capítulo 2: Nada es lo que parece**

La luz del sol inundó la habitación de Steven y se desplazó hasta iluminar el rostro de la chica desconocida, quién lentamente abrió los ojos. Al encontrarse en una zona desconocida, cerró inmediatamente los ojos, fingiendo que aún dormía e intentó discernir algún peligro alrededor. Su oído captó voces que provenían del piso de abajo. Logró distinguir cuatro voces distintas, tres femeninas y una de niño.

"¿Que vamos a hacer con ella?"- la primera voz sonaba preocupada.

"No tengo ni idea. Debe tener un hogar al que regresar, supongo."- Dijo otra voz femenina.

"Si lo tiene, debe estar muy lejos. ¿Has visto sus ropas? Parece que se haya pasado tres semanas a la intemperie. Aunque no presenta lesiones graves o falta de alimentación…"- Repuso la primera.

"¿Puede quedarse?"- suplicó la voz infantil.

"Eso tendrá que decidirlo ella"- contestó la tercera voz, más grave que las otras.

"¿Y si no se despierta? Steven no puede dormir para siempre en el sofá"- Se oyeron débiles protestas del niño cuando la voz más grave se sobrepuso a las demás.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ella ya se ha despertado."- La chica abrió los ojos un poco rasgados, azul verdoso oscuro destellando con sorpresa. Rápidamente saltó de la cama en la que se encontraba. Durante unas milésimas de segundo se observaron.

" _Tres mujeres y un niño. Puedo con ellos."_ \- Pensó rápidamente la niña. La chica baja y púrpura fue la primera en subir las escaleras, una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Vaya ya estás despierta, menos mal. Llevabas dos días dormida, empezábamos a preocuparnos. Esto hace las cosas más fáciles…".- Dijo despreocupadamente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con terror al percatarse de la gema en su pecho. En seguida desvió los ojos hacia los demás y vio, por vez primera, las joyas que tenían en sus cuerpos.

"Gemas…".- susurró aterrorizada, dando un paso hacia atrás y pegando su espalda a la pared.

"Eeh… cómo sabes qué…".- las palabras de la gema bajita fueron cortadas de repente cuándo la chica pelinegra le propinó una patada en la barriga que la hizo caer por las escaleras.

"¡Amatista!".- gritó el niño con preocupación.

"Relax Ste-man. Puedo manejar esto".- dijo Amatista, mientras subía otra vez las escaleras con una sonrisa desafiante. La chica cambió a una posición defensiva. En cuando Amatista llegó arriba, la chica saltó al piso de abajo.

"Pero qué demonios…"

La chica esquivó fácilmente a Steven y corrió hacia la puerta. La gema delgada y pálida se interpuso en el camino. Ambas realizaron un intercambio de golpes a una velocidad tal que los otros no podían distinguir con claridad qué pasaba. Hasta que la chica localizó una pequeña abertura y se deslizó por el suelo esquivando su ataque y siguió corriendo hacia su objetivo. De repente, cómo salida de la nada, la tercera gema bloqueó la puerta. La chica intentó esquivarla, pero parecía que la enorme gema sabía todos los movimientos que haría antes que ella misma. Finalmente se detuvo, sabiendo que así no conseguiría nada.

"No temas, no te haremos daño".- Le dijo la gema granate, intentando tranquilizarla.

"Je".- se burló la chica.- "¿Estas segura? ¿Ni siquiera si represento un peligro para el chico? Él es la prioridad, ¿verdad?".- señaló con la cabeza a Steven. Todos se sorprendieron. ¿Cómo lo sabía?- "Tus tres ojos no mienten, a pesar de estar ocultos por las gafas".- Ahora la sorpresa era inmensa. Aprovechándose del desconcierto ocasionado, la chica cogió lo primero que encontró a mano, que resultó ser un jarrón de cristal, y se lo lanzó a la gema de las gafas. Acto seguido, corrió hacia las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

"¡AMATISTA!".- gritó la gema granate, mientras cogía el jarrón unas pulgadas antes de que impactara en su rostro.

"¡No te preocupes G, ya es mía!".- respondió Amatista. Cuando la chica llegó arriba, aceleró el paso hacia Amatista. Unos centímetros antes de chocar saltó, pasando horizontalmente por encima de la gema purpura. Realizando un seguido de volteretas, la pelinegra llegó hasta la ventana del cuarto de Steven, la abrió y puso los pies en la repisa, dispuesta a saltar.

"¡PORFAVOR, ESPERA!".- La chica se detuvo unos instantes, dudando y volteó la mirada hacia la habitación situada a sus espaldas. Steven y Amatista estaban sonriendo, en un último intento desesperado de calmarla. Las otras dos, estaban subiendo. ¡CRACK!. La cornisa cedió bajo su peso. El cuerpo de la chica empezó a brillar.

"¡NOOOO!".- Gritó Steven, intentando agarrarla. La luz repelió su mano. La chica alargó el brazo tratando de agarrarse a algo, pero su mano tan sólo tocó aire. Su cuerpo cayó al vacío cuando el látigo de Amatista se enroscó alrededor de su brazo, deteniendo la caída. Entre todos la izaron hasta la habitación de Steven. Cuándo sus pies tocaron el suelo, la chica se abrazó a sí misma, temblando. Cuando los temblores cesaron y ella apartó los brazos, todos ahogaron un grito. Allí dónde antes no había nada, ahora una gema de cuarzo azul pálido casi transparente con ligeras tonalidades multicolor adornaba su pecho.

"¡WOAAAH! ¡Eres una gema!".- gritó Steven con estrellas en los ojos. Inmediatamente, la chica volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, lista para huir de nuevo.

"Shhh… vamos a calmarnos. Deberíamos presentarnos".- Dijo la gema más alta, alzando las palmas, mostrando sus gemas en señal de amistad. La chica/gema relajó un poco la postura, pero siguió alerta- "Yo empiezo. Soy Granate".- dijo la gema larga alargando una mano. La chica/gema la miró con desconfianza.

"¿Estas segura de esto?".- dijo la chica refiriéndose a la mano " _¿Granate? ¿Que tipo de gema es esta?"_ pensó mientras añadia.- "tu gema se encuentra en la palma. Podría destrozarla."

"Podrías".- respondió simplemente Granate. La chica le cogió la mano con cuidado y la agitó delicadamente. Un agradable calorcillo invadió su cuerpo. Granate sonrió. Las otras gemas rieron.

"No te preocupes, Granate no es tan frágil. Ella es súper fuerte".- intervino el niño con estrellas en los ojos.- "Por cierto, me llamo Steven".

"Lo sé".- dijo simplemente la chica, con un intento de sonrisa.

"¿Lo sabes? ¿Eres adivina o algo?".- se maravilló Steven.

"Bueno… no. Pero los gritos me dieron una pequeña pista".- repuso la chica.- "Tú debes ser Amatista".- supuso girándose hacia la gema purpura.- "Y tu… pareces… eres… ¿De verdad eres una perla?".- dijo, acercándose a la gema delgada, mirando más de cerca la joya en su frente. Los demás se miraron entre sí preocupados.

"Pues claro. ¿Por?".- Se indignó Perla.

"Es que… eres diferente de las perlas que he visto antes ¿A quién perteneces? No parece que tengas un amo. "

"¡ A NADIE! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?".- Perla estaba a punto de sacar su lanza.

"No, no, no".- se apresuró a aclarar la chica, moviendo las manos nerviosamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.- "Eres la primera perla que veo actuar por su cuenta. También la primera a la que veo pelear. Sin un amo al que servir te has vuelto tu propia gema. Y eso…".- se llevó las manos al corazón y desvió la vista al suelo, temiendo la reacción de la perla.- "es maravilloso".

"Bueno, eehh… supongo que esa soy yo. Me llamo Perla".- dijo la gema delgada, azul adornando sus mejillas.-"¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca había visto una gema que se pareciera a ti".

"Me llamo Ai… nos llamamos… nuestro nombre… soy…".- Tartamudeó la chica, cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a la cabeza. De repente pareció que tomaba una decisión. Abrió los ojos con confianza, cerró los puños y bajó de repente los brazos. Todo su ser pareció brillar cuando se presentó:

"Mi nombre es Angel Aura Quartz".- Granate y Perla se congelaron al oír eso.- "Pero no soy exactamente una gema".

"Pffft. Venga ya. No puedes engañarnos. Ya hemos visto tu gema".- rio Amatista.

"Pero no lo soy".- Protestó Angel Aura.

"Venga Aura, si no eres una gema ¿qué eres?, ¿una humana?".- Se burló Amatista.

"No. Ya no lo soy".- Aura se encogió en el suelo y enterró la cabeza en sus piernas.- "ya no sé qué soy".- murmuró oscuramente.

"Hey, lo siento, no pretendía…".- Amatista alargó la mano, intentando disculparse.

"Está bien".- la cortó abruptamente Aura.

"Y… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?".- Dijo Steven titubeante.

"Ya lo estás haciendo".- rio Aura.- "Pero sí, puedes hacerme otra".

"¿Cómo escondiste tu gema? Ninguno de nosotros la vio cuando te recogimos"

"¿Eso? Es fácil. ¿Ves?".- Rozó con las puntas de los dedos la gema en su pecho y ésta desapareció.- "Si estoy en peligro, mi gema aparece. Si he agotado su energía y no estoy en peligro, desaparece. También puedo controlar su aparición si me esfuerzo. Me da energía y me mantiene con vida, pero también puede consumirme".

"Pero cómo…" "Suficiente, Steven".- Lo cortó Granate.- "Vamos a desayunar, y después iremos al granero. Estoy segura de que allí nos resolverán muchas dudas".

"Vaaaaleeee".- suspiró Steven.- "Hey Aura, ¿tu comes?".

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si los personajes no están bien caracterizados, decidme lo que les falta y con mucho gusto intentaré adaptarlos más al personaje original**


	3. Bienvenida al granero

**Sé que prometí subirlo hace unos días, pero me surgieron un par de problemas y me fue imposible. Pero… ¡Lo logré!**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a LuzWritingHope. Aún no puedo creerlo, ¡ Mi primer review! ^ - ^**

 **Disfrútenlo ; · )**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Bienvenida al granero.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un largo desayuno, las Gemas de Cristal junto con Aura se dirigieron al granero. Ésta tenía su mente ocupada en dos preguntas. La primera era porqué iban a un granero para descubrir cosas alienígenas. La segunda era cómo había conseguido comer tanto. Esta última la respondió inmediatamente ella misma, hacia literalmente siglos, puede que milenios, que no comía. Se decidió a formular en voz alta la primera.

"¿Por qué vamos a un granero?".- entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- "¿Qué es un granero?"

"¿No sabes que es un granero?"

"Bueno, un granero es… como… una enorme casa… o eso creo… y… sirve para guardar… ya sabes… esos ¿cuadrados? Que están hechos de plantas secas… y…"

"Tienes que verlo tú misma para entenderlo".- interrumpió Amatista.

"Y en cuanto por qué vamos allí… hay alguien que podría ayudarnos. Y ese alguien vive en el granero"

Granate se mantuvo apartada de la conversación, su mirada preocupada se ocultaba tras las gafas. Des del preciso momento en que la chica había revelado poseer una gema, todos los posibles futuros habían cambiado. Sus destinos habían quedado inevitablemente entrelazados y se ramificaban en más de un millón de posibilidades. Hicieran lo que hicieran, el futuro dependía de las decisiones que tomarían ese día. Y los resultados que había visto hasta el momento no prometían nada bueno.

.

.

* * *

"Y… ¡Bienvenida al granero!".- Steven interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Inmediatamente los ocupantes del granero salieron a ver qué era tanto ruido.

"Oh, Steven. Que bien que vinieron".- Sonrió la gema azul.

"¡Steven, Steven, Steven! ¡¿A que no adivinas?! Percy y Pierre…".- Un boomerang pasó rozándole el rostro, a pocos centímetros de impactar contra la gema situada en su frente. La gema verde cayó sobre su trasero.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo, tonta!?- Lapis se situó delante de Peridot protectoramente, su puño recubierto de agua.

Aura estaba inclinada hacia adelante, mirando hacia al suelo. Su gema volvía a estar presente en su cuerpo. Levantó el rostro y fijó sus ojos en los de la gema verde, cómo si el Lapislázuli fuera invisible. Tenía las pupilas reducidas, temblando en una mezcla de ira, miedo y odio.

"Peridot…".- susurró venenosamente. Seguidamente sacó otro boomerang de su gema y se lanzó hacia adelante, esquivando a la gema azul, directa hacia su objetivo. Peridot soltó un chillido agudo y salió corriendo a cuatro patas tan rápido cómo pudo hasta refugiarse detrás de Amatista. La chica la siguió, intentando golpearla. Las otras gemas se interpusieron, pero Aura no parecía prestarles atención. Era como si hubiera enloquecido.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? ¿Por qué sigues aquí mientras todos ellos están…?".- Un golpe conjunto entre Granate y Lapis la mandó volando, aterrizando de rodillas en la hierba. Ella tan sólo soltó una risa amarga y maníaca que hizo estremecer a todos, para después levantarse a duras penas.

"¿Qué esperaba? Son gemas…".- se pasó un brazo por el rostro rápidamente.

"Ella… ¿Está llorando?".- Steven dio un paso titubeante hacia delante.

"¡NO! Es sólo… ¡UGH!".- Todo pasó en un instante. Les pasó por el lado como si de un rayo se tratara. Todos se giraron, parecía cómo si el tiempo corriera más despacio. Aura saltó encima de su objetivo.

"¡PERIDOT!".- las voces sonaron como una sola.

Ni siquiera la visión futura de zafiro habría podido predecir esto. Aura titubeó en el último instante, aterrizando encima de Peridot. Le rozó la gema con los dedos, su arma se había ido al aparecer las dudas.

"Tu… ¿tienes la gema en la frente?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso no se nota, TONTA?!"

"Entonces… ¿No eres ellas?"

"¡ ¿CÓMO?! ¡ ¿ME ATACASTE Y NO SABÍAS SIQUIERA QUIÉN ERA?!".- Aura ya no la escuchaba. Estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas mirándose las manos temblorosas.

"Oh, cielos. Me convertí en ellas… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento".- sollozó enterrando la cara en las manos, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

.

* * *

.

.

Todas las Gemas de Cristal (Lapis y Peridot incluidas) estaban en el piso superior del granero. Hacia un buen rato que había empezado a llover y se habían visto obligados a encerrarse. No se puede discutir seriamente calados hasta los huesos. Que la mayoría de ellos no tuvieran era un caso aparte.

"¿Steven, cómo va ella?" – Steven miró al piso de abajo. Aura se encontraba en la esquina más oscura del lugar en posición fetal, aparentemente dormida. Después de llorar desconsoladamente durante un buen rato, las fuerzas la habían abandonado de nuevo y había vuelto a perder el conocimiento, su gema desapareciendo en el proceso.

"Eeeeh… Sigue aquí. Su cuerpo, al menos. Espero que no vuelva a dormir dos días seguidos otra vez… Quiero hablar más con ella. Apuesto a que es una buena persona si conseguimos conocerla mejor"

"Bien…".- suspiró Amatista. Entonces Peridot tomó aire… y explotó.

"A ver si lo entiendo… ustedes encuentran a alguien con una gema en la playa, cómo caída del cielo, ustedes no saben nada de ella… ¿¡Y la traen aquí!?"

"Eso no parece muy razonable".- apuntó Lapis.

"¿Y no podrías intentar ayudarnos a descubrir quién es, Peridot?".-Steven puso ojos de cachorro

"Si, enróllate Peri"

"Aunque cueste admitirlo, actualmente eres la que posee más conocimiento sobre gemas."

"Te necesitamos Peridot. Tenemos algunas sospechas, pero necesitamos confirmarlo antes de tomar una decisión".- concluyó Granate.

"¿Ah sí?".- Amatista y Steven se sorprendieron.- "¿Desde cuándo tenemos sospechas?".- Perla miró hacia otro lado mientras que Granate intentó desviar la conversación.- "En todo caso, necesitamos ayuda".

"Bueno. Contadnos lo que sabéis.".- Peridot hizo volar unas latas de refresco hacia ellos.

"A lo mejor deberíais sentaros antes de deciros nada".-propuso Perla titubeante.

"No creo que lo necesitemos".- Lapis levantó una ceja escéptica mientras abría una botella de agua.

"Cómo queráis".- repuso Granate encogiéndose de hombros.- "Su nombre es Angel Aura"

Peridot escupió el refresco en la cara de Amatista y comenzó a toser.

"¡Puaj! Oye Peri, si no te gustan los refrescos no los bebas. Mira que eres rara…"

"¡ ¿CÓMO?! ¡REPÍTELO!"

"Si quieres… si no te gustan los refrescos…"

"¡Eso no, el nombre!"

"Se llama Angel Aura, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?".- Steven estaba confundido. Peridot no lo escuchaba, estaba fuera de sí.

"¡ ¿Y la habéis traído aquí?!".- Peridot se escondió dentro de una caja. Hasta la inmutable Lapislázuli estaba alterada.

"Wow, eso es peor de lo que pensaba."

"Seguro que ha venido de parte de diamante amarillo. Oh, por mis estrellas, soy Peridot destrozada. Soy demasiado joven para ser hecha añicos. Tan sólo la llamé tonta. No merecía la pena que la enviara a ELLA.".- Peridot murmuraba dentro de su caja mientras se mecía a si misma. Todos se miraron alarmados, menos Lapis, más acostumbrada a su melodramática compañera.

"No seas exagerada, ella no la ha enviado aquí. Esta lleva mucho más tiempo que tú en la Tierra".- la tranquilizó.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Estas segura?".- La gema verde sacó la cabeza de su bunker.

"No creo que Homeworld siga haciendo ese emblema".- señaló Lapis. Todos a la vez se giraron y vieron entre los mechones negros del cabello de Aura un pequeño estampado de un diamante rosa que cubría su espalda.

"Entonces… ¿ella pertenecía a diamante rosa?".- Steven dudaba.

"Eso tiene sentido, al fin y al cabo es una Angel Aura…".- Peridot salió de la caja.

"¡ ¿Es que nadie va a decirme qué narices es una Angel Aura?!".- Se desesperó Amatista, quién había sido ignorada hasta el momento.

"Angel Quartz Aura es una gema única que tan sólo sale cuándo una diamante está surgiendo de la tierra. Cada diamante tiene, o tenía, una Angel Aura especialmente creado para complementarlo".- Peridot adoptó el mismo tono que usaría un profesor con sus alumnos.

"Una Angel Aura puede sentir, identificar y almacenar las emociones ajenas, llevando el alma de la gema a un estado de equilibrio evitando que se rompa a causa de ellas. Si los diamantes son las "gemas perfectas", este tipo de cuarzos son los más parecidos a la perfección tanto en fuerza cómo en inteligencia."

"Pero también es humana a veces, qué crees que…"

"¡¿Os dais cuenta?!".- Perla fue cortada bruscamente por una Peridot sorprendentemente emocionada.- ¡Eso significa que hemos encontrado una gema legendaria!"

"¿Legendaria?".- El pobre Steven cada vez entendía menos.

"¡Por supuesto! Se creía que tan sólo quedaba una Angel Aura.".- viendo el rostro de sorpresa de todos, Peridot decidió aclarárselo. " _No todos pueden ser tan listos cómo yo"_ pensó.- "Se creía que Aura Rosa fue destruida en una de las primeras batallas contra Diamante Rosa, aunque desapareció un poco antes. Viendo que necesitaba una para la batalla dónde supuestamente ganaría, mi diamante…, quiero decir Diamante Amarillo, le envió a Aura Amarilla. Ésta fue indudablemente destrozada en la batalla, puesto que lo único que le fue devuelto a su propietaria fueron sus fragmentos. Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la batalla por la Tierra, Diamante Azul se sumió en una depresión tan profunda que su Aura no pudo almacenar toda su pena y se consumió por completo. Así que hasta la fecha tan sólo quedaba Aura Blanca. ¡Pero ahora hay dos! Aunque algo en esto se siente terriblemente mal. Pero no logro saber que es".

"Oh, por el amor de las estrellas, ¡ella es humana!".- Perla empezó a andar en círculos.- "Y está claro que no salió junto a diamante rosa del suelo así. Esto no está bien. Y si realmente nació antes de la guerra de las gemas no debería estar viva. Ni siquiera sabemos si la verdadera Aura Rosa está viva en su interior".

"Perla…"

"No, Steven, aunque odio admitirlo Perla tiene razón. No sabemos nada sobre ella. Puede ser una amenaza, incluso puede que tenga el poder suficiente para llamar la atención de las diamantes. Si eso sucede estaríamos todos condenados. No podemos confiar en ella". Steven miró a Lapislázuli sorprendido y dolido. Pidió ayuda con la mirada a Peridot quien la desvió avergonzada.

"No puedo defenderla Steven, ha intentado matarme hace nada". De repente las puertas del granero se abrieron violentamente, dejando entrar el agua que caía en abundancia. Un relámpago iluminó momentáneamente la estancia.

"Angel Aura se ha… ido".- Steven sonó confundido y herido.

"Hey… ¿Cuánto crees que ha escuchado?".- Se preocupó Amatista.

Granate, quién se había mantenido callada hasta el momento se levantó y colocó una mano en la espalda de Steven.

"No importa lo que vayas a decirme, lo voy a hacer igualmente".- El niño sonaba decidido a mantener su palabra. Granate tan sólo sonrió.- "Lo sé"

Cuando Steven se encontraba a tres metros de la puerta se detuvo.- "Sabéis, hubo un momento en el que algunos de nosotros fuimos también una amenaza".

"Steven…".- Él se giró.- "Ten cuidado, no vayas a resfriarte, los humanos sois muy propensos a enfermar". Steven se sorprendió.

"Ve por ella Ste-man, ¡El equipo Pequeñín te apoya!".

"Sí, ¡Buena suerte!"

Steven levantó el pulgar antes de desaparecer en una cortina de agua. Tenía que encontrar una híbrida.

* * *

 **Y… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? ¿Los personajes son demasiado Oc? ¿Alguna duda?**

 **Cualquier cosa podéis comentarla sin temor. Hasta la próxima : )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PD: ¿Habéis visto la promo de la STEVENBOMB 6? Apenas puedo esperar, va a ser INCREÍBLE (grito de fangirl histérica)**


End file.
